Missing Rachel
by rheafernandes
Summary: Note: This book is an original story and has nothing to do with the TV Show - Missing. Rachel was kidnapped and taken for two years. Until Aaron finds her. But who Kidnapped her?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I've been hurting, to be honest. I've been hurting for so many reasons that I'm surprised that there is an end to all these reasons. All this is messing me up and what else is better than to write it all down here... just for my satisfaction...

This is my story. So kick back and wait for it to come...

My name is Rachel Walters. I'm 17 years old and I'm currently in grade 12. I love to sing and dance. I loathe academics and I love Shawn Mendes right now. Yep, that's right. I have celebrity crushes. Sue me.

High school is something that has really messed me up. It ruins a person's character from head to toe. Some of you adults reading this book would go like 'But high school is nothing dear! Get a job and you'll see for yourself!' Well then I have an answer to that. Did you know what high school had in store for you when you entered? Do you know what your job had in store for you when you joined? Yeah. It's the same. You may have forgotten how each day was like in high school, you may remember only the good parts but living through it? It may not make sense to some of you but this short explanation did make sense to me.

I have a younger brother named Adrian who's in grade 10 and he loves sports. Especially baseball and annoying the heck out of me. But then I guess that's what younger brothers are for.

"I've been hoping, somebody loves you in the ways I couldn't, somebody's taking care of, all of the mess I made, someone you don't have to change, I've been hoping someone will love you **LET ME GO** "

Hailee Seinfeld.

Let me go. Something I've always told people. But people just don't respect personal space at all. Being lonely is one of the biggest trademarks I have. When people get too close... I shut them out. I stop talking to them. I can't handle too many people on me. It gets exhausting. Maybe that's a reason why I can't handle relations... I know it's a little confusing, but all will be explained.


	2. Chapter 1

"Rachel!" my girl best friend (cause I have a guy best friend) Natasha yelled from across the hallways. Natasha is a girl of 5"4' with a healthy figure, black eyes and black hair with a wheat like skin tone. She loves to play tennis and has a really caring, sweet and innocent personality... all of which I don't. We're complete opposites. But I guess that's what completes the package. She's shy and I'm frank. She doesn't talk to guys and I prefer talking to guys.

"Hey Nat" I smiled cheekily at her. "What's up?"

"Daniel just asked me out to the dance! That's overwhelming. I don't know what to do!" she whispered frantically.

I frowned. I dint like that news one bit. Daniel was my guy best friend. And the idea of Natasha and Daniel going out for the dance together just before school closed was disturbing.

"Uh... say yes?" I said, with the biggest smile I could muster.

Nat smiled widely at me and pinched my cheeks. "You're the best Ray", she said and walked away happily towards her next class.

She turned around and frowned. "Walk with me?"

I nodded my head at her. "You go ahead; I've got some stuff..." I trailed along not giving much detail. She smiled and turned around and walked away.

I sighed. Not being able to take it anymore and ran towards the washroom with tears burning at the side of my face. I was angry...no I was _jealous_. I had expected Aaron to ask me out to the dance but no. He asked Dana... and she said yes. Ugh. And I hoped that my best friend wouldn't leave me alone and be my date. But Daniel apparently had other plans. Guess I'm going to stick to staying at home this time... _again._

On my way towards the washroom I bumped into a solid body and stumbled a little. Looking up I glared at the person.

"Watch where you're going" I snapped and walked around him.

"Rachel?" Aaron's startled voice made me look behind at the guy who I just bumped into. Yeah it was him. Just my luck.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, worry clearly displayed in his eyes.

My eyes softened at his tone but then I remembered the reason I broke down for and glared at him.

"Like you care" I hissed and walked away. Clearly leaving a confused Aaron behind.

I heard him scoff and leave. My heart sank a little that I'd given him a reason to be upset with me but I dint look back. Aaron and I have a rocky past... talking to him was like walking on eggshells. I had to be careful with what I said. He gets offended really fast. But I wasn't too bothered about it right now. I opened up an empty stall and just sat there quietly staring at the blank white wall in front of me, waiting for the bell to go and signal Lunch. Small things stressed me out, I was just not ready.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey guys" I whispered softly and sat down next to Nat at the Lunch Table. We were six of us. Nat, Daniel, Aaron, Shannon, Spencer and me. Aaron was seated in the middle of Spencer and Shannon, Shannon on his left and Spencer on his right, Daniel was seated next to Spencer and Nat was next to Daniel. So, I was sitting between Shannon and Nat. This was right opposite to Aaron... god save me.

"Hey Rachel", they smiled, except for Aaron. He had a poker face on. That face he makes was something I've learnt to master over the two years I've known him. He's always had that look only when he doesn't want to show me what he's feeling and he's avoiding me, or he's just pissed and he's avoiding me to cool it down. We were toxic at times.

"So I've been working on this theorem in AP Physics!" Spencer told us excitedly, getting me out of my thoughts. I sighed. Spencer was a great guy, don't get me wrong. But he was a lot into academics. He wasn't the party type. Over a year, he'd become close to us through Aaron. How did that happen, I don't know. But now he's one of us.

Shannon groaned "Spence, Please. Leave it be! I opted out of science for a reason".

We all laughed. Shannon was the drama queen of our little group. She had taken theatre as her subject. She hates science. There's a huge story behind how she quit Science. But that's for another day.

Spencer raised his hands up in a defensive way "Okay. Whatever you say Shanna!"

Shannon glared "Don't call me that".

Aaron decided to speak up. Looking curious and interested he said, "Huh its okay Spence. Tell me what that Physics theorem is. Ignore them".

Shannon huffed and Aaron winked at her. Piss move kid.

I looked down at my plate, trying to ignore the hurt and continued to eat my pasta. Suddenly Nat giggled, loudly. She and Daniel were whispering and talking, they totally seemed to be in their own world. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I did not want to witness my two best friends flirting like there was no tomorrow.

Deciding to go to the Library, I packed up my leftovers and got up. No one really looked up from whatever they were doing; Shannon and Aaron were flirting; Nat and Daniel were in their own world and Spencer was working out Physics questions. I sighed and walked out of the cafeteria.

Walking towards the Library I bumped into a guy. What is it with me and bumping into people today?

I looked up and just as I was about to mumble a sorry, I realised who it was. It was Jason Sanders.

Jason Sanders was the Football team captain. He had baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was a little taller than Aaron. He and I had never spoken to each other because Aaron was the Basketball Captain and the two teams rivalled each other. A lot.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" he apologised stepping back to make sure I was okay.

Coming out of my trance I mumbled a 'yeah' to him and walked around him.

I could hear footsteps approaching me so I turned around. Seeing it was Jason I sighed. "What do you want?"

He held up his arms as a gesture for surrender which I found cute. Wait, _what_? Get out of my head.

"I just saw you walking around the halls all alone. And its lunch. Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?" he asked.

"And why should I answer to you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Cause I'm being nice and Aaron there can't see what's in front of him"

I sucked in a breath. What? How did he know?

As if he were reading my thoughts he laughed. "Oh come on! It's been Obvious since the last two years"

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah" he nodded "Many people figured it out. For a short time they thought you had a thing too but then Nah. Aaron's too stupid and hung up on – "he cut off immediately realising what he was about to say.

"Hung up on whom?" I demanded.

"Nothing, forget I said that. I got to go. See you!" he said hurriedly and left me standing in the middle of the hallway with a confused look.

Brushing it off me entered the Library and went towards the Dan Brown section and started reading. The conversation I shared with Jason nagging me.


End file.
